1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a DP bag which a printing shop uses to return a developed film and prints to a customer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when a printing shop is requested by a customer to develop a film and, at the same time, make prints thereon, the developed film and prints are returned to the customer in a DP bag. Specifically, the developed film is cut every six frames and accommodated within a translucent negative bag. The negative bag is further accommodated within a paper bag.
It has been taught that the developed film can be accommodated within a cartridge at a processing laboratory. The cartridge (and the prints) are then returned to the customer (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 3-175448).
However, when the customer requests prints from a film, it is troublesome for him/her to withdraw the film which is taken up onto the cartridge. In addition, if the customer does not handle the film carefully, he/she may scratch or sully the images of the film.